1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution device, a distribution method, and a distribution program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-128204 discloses an advertisement distribution device that causes a video image to be reproduced on a display area for a video image when a viewable area displayed on a screen of a web browser in an area of content such as a web page includes one reference position set in the display area.
In the technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-128204, whether a video image is reproduced on a display area is controlled using one reference position. Due to this, a timing at which the video image is reproduced is not appropriate for a user such as a browser in some cases.